


Cloudy With A Chance of Kim Jongin

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, News Reporter Jongin, Romance, Smut, Weatherman Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Kim Jongin is the nation's favourite news anchor and most relentless flirt, but when he sets his sights on meteorologist Do Kyungsoo he ends up getting a lot more than he forecasted.





	Cloudy With A Chance of Kim Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN FOR KAISOOFICREC'S 10KFR PROJECT!!

THIS WAS MY FIC FOR THE KAISOOFICREC 10K PROJECT. i wrote a long full thank you/ authors note in the comments section of the reveals post so go and check it out if you have time! (i wont annoy you by writing out a really long one here ok because truST ME IT WAS LOOONG) 

much love, tEA <333

 

 

 

  
  
  
“That concludes this evening’s news bulletin. Thank you for watching and have an enjoyable afternoon.” Kim Jongin beams at the camera with a careless smirk, waiting for the cue that the cameras have switched on to the next broadcast.   
  
“You are such an outrageous flirt.” Oh Sehun, junior cameraman and Jongin’s so called best friend, calls with an eye roll as he strolls out from behind the camera.   
  
Jongin mirrors his expression and waves a hand breezily in the air, tipping back on his chair like a delinquent seventeen year old (he’s not far from it if he’s honest). “I’m not that bad.”   
  
Sehun gives a look of mock horror “I never would have guessed, except for the fact that you were literally eye-fucking Do Kyungsoo  _on camera._ ”  
  
Jongin tosses his head back and lets out a bark of a laugh. He leans forwards on his desk and tilts his head to the side as Sehun drops a pile of papers on the polished glass surface. “Aw, you got me.”   
  
Sehun laughs this time, smacking Jongin’s glasses off his face so they clatter onto the desk. “You’re absolutely shameless.”   
  
“Hey! These glasses are  _designer_  I’ll have you know.”   
  
“Ooh, all the better to  _drool over Kyungsoo with_.” Sehun hisses, resisting the urge to face palm as Jongin caresses his glasses like he does his obnoxious pet poodle.   
  
“Why of course!”   
  
“Next time, try to keep your eyes off the weather forecaster’s ass; it’s a pain trying to keep your horrendously unattractive lip bites out of shot. Anyway, you’ve got to finish the report on the earthquake in Nepal, and then I’ll meet you for lunch. Deal?”   
  
“Deal. Aw, you know how to make a man smile.”  
  
“I hope you know you’re fucking gross.”   
  
“That’s why you love me, Hun.”   
  
“In your dreams, fuck boy.”   
  
“You  _know_  I’m only Kyungsoo’s fuck boy. Damn, I’d let him—“   
  
“Jesus, stop right there. I don’t want permanent trauma, thanks.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Soo, come and sit with us!” Jongin coos as Kyungsoo and his fellow meteorologist friend Jongdae stroll past the table.   
  
“No thanks Jongin; I’d rather not get groped as I eat my lunch.” Kyungsoo replies coolly, regarding Jongin with distaste. He stalks away with a sniggering Jongdae hot on his heels and just as they’re out of sight Jongin lets out a groan.   
  
“God he’s so sexy when he gets all commanding and sassy like that.”   
  
Sehun mimes vomiting into tray of chips and chooses not to say anything. Kyungsoo and Jongin’s dynamic is something that simultaneously fascinates and disgusts him.   
  
They are, Sehun supposes,  _frenemies._  
  
They both started working at the news station at the same time and Kyungsoo is only a year older.   
  
Even so, ever since day one it’s been puppy dog Jongin (a very horny puppy dog Jongin) that’s chasing Kyungsoo around with inappropriate one-liners and innuendos.   
  
But then again, sometimes it switches to days where Kyungsoo allows Jongin to be clingy and babyish; he practically indulges the younger as he lies across Kyungsoo’s lap begging for attention.   
  
Kyungsoo blows hot and cold (pun most definitely intended), and it only seems to make Jongin like him more.   
  
Sehun is getting slightly sick of the whiplash. He swears Kyungsoo is only days away from letting Jongin bend him over the desk and fuck him into oblivion, but then on other days he acts like Jongin is gum on the bottom of his shoe. If Sehun’s honest, he thinks Kyungsoo enjoys being chased. Jongin certainly loves doing the chasing.   
  
“Now now Sehunnie, you promised me you wouldn’t complain.” Jongin tuts while eyeing Sehun over his strawberry milkshake.   
  
“Can I revoke my best friend application? Dealing with a nymphomaniac wasn’t in the job description.”   
  
“Sehun, you’d miss me too much. I mean really, what would you be doing at lunch if you didn’t have me to keep you entertained with my campaign for the 8th Wonder of the World also known as Do Kyungsoo’s Ass?”   
  
“I’d probably be sitting—“   
  
“You’d probably be sitting and flirting with pretty Chinese boys but where’s the fun in that, hey? It’s far better being a wingman.” Jongin says knowingly, cackling manically as Sehun throws a chip at his face. “And please, I’ve said before, I’m only a nymphomaniac for Kyungsoo. It’s not my fault he’s so deliciously innocent…”   
  
Jongin’s gaze has long since trailed from Sehun and across to the other side of the cafeteria where Kyungsoo sits with his friends. Those doe eyes are just  _begging_  for a good fuck, and those thighs are just asking to be bitten and marked.   
  
Jongin growls a little as Park Chanyeol, the usual news reader for the morning news, slides into the seat next to Kyungsoo and throws an arm around his shoulder, stealing some of his salad for himself. He’s always had an odd possessiveness towards Kyungsoo, ever since the day they first met in the lobby of the building.   
  
As if sensing Jongin’s heated look, Kyungsoo lifts his eyes from his food and locks them with Jongin across the room.   
  
Heat floods Kyungsoo’s cheeks as Jongin lets his tongue sneak out to wet his lower lip. The boy looks down, shaking his head to drop some of his chocolate coloured bangs over his eyes, and the smirk on Jongin’s face widens.   
  
Sehun lets out a long suffering sigh, putting all of his effort into keeping his dinner in his stomach.   
  
Jongin turns to him, grinning cockily. “Just look at that Sehun.  _Look at that._  Can you not just see on his face that he wants me to take him against his green screen?”   
  
Sehun chokes on his drink. “Green screen? Jongin there is nothing fucking sexy about a green screen.”   
  
“Well what else am I supposed to bang him against? A weathervane?” Jongin rolls his eyes at Sehun’s stupidity before leaning over and stealing a chip from him.   
  
Sehun’s just about to protest when Jongin shakes his head. “This time, I’ve got him. He can’t deny me again. I’ll have him begging for my cock in no time.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Sehun mutters under his breath.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well well well, look what we have here.” Jongin singsongs as he swaggers up to the printer only to find a certain short, cute weather forecaster standing there.   
  
Kyungsoo jumps a little at the unexpected noise, eyes wide as he turns to face Jongin. “Oh.” He says, frowning as he’s met with a mouthful of Jongin’s tie. “It’s you.”   
  
Jongin props his hands on the printer on either side of Kyungsoo, pinning him to the machine. “The one and only.” Jongin winks.   
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and presses his palm against Jongin’s chest. “I’m busy, Kim. Unlike you, I actually take my job seriously.”   
  
A smirk crawls its way onto Jongin’s face and he leans into Kyungsoo, letting his breath wash hotly over the shell of his ear. “Oh, I take my job very seriously indeed.” He breathes. “It’s just a little hard to concentrate when there’s so much,” Jongin pulls back and bites his lip, letting his hooded eyes rake over Kyungsoo’s form “ _temptation_  around.”   
  
“What’s your point?” Kyungsoo huffs, placing a little more pressure on Jongin’s chest as if seconds away from pushing him to the floor.   
  
“My point is, maybe I wouldn’t be so distracted if you let me take you on a date… or even better, you let me show you a good time across the news desk.”   
  
“Are you implying what I think you are, Kim?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “Because there’s no way I’d bend over for you.”   
  
Jongin gives a deep and dangerous chuckle as his hands slide to grip Kyungsoo’s hips. “Oh, please. You wouldn’t be able to resist.”   
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes darken, the challenge setting in. He slides the palm on Jongin’s chest up a fraction, and he twists his tie into a fist. “You really want to try me?”   
  
Jongin lets himself be tugged closer to Kyungsoo, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips before answering. “Hell yeah I do.” Confidence flickers behind his eyes, and Jongin decides to push him a little further. “Everyone in the office knows you’re far too pure to be taking the lead.”   
  
A smirk not dissimilar to Jongin’s slides its way onto Kyungsoo’s face. He tugs on Jongin’s tie, making the boy lean closer to him.   
  
Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s breath simmer across his lips as he speaks. “Oh Jongin… I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”   
  
Jongin’s eyes flicker down to Kyungsoo’s full pout, his pulse starting to quicken because his lips are getting tantalisingly close and at long last Jongin thinks he might get some action and—   
  
Kyungsoo grins and yanks Jongin’s tie sharply, just as he pulls his knee up.   
  
Jongin receives a very sharp, solid kick to his  _private area_  and doubles over with a choked groan.   
  
“Better luck next time, Kim.” Kyungsoo says, before collecting his printed documents and walking off, swaying his hips teasingly.   
  
“Fuck.” Jongin wheezes, supporting himself on the printer. “If only he could do that to me in the bedroom.”   
  
Sehun, having been sent to discover why Jongin had taken so long on an errand, barely contains his revulsion. “Dude, he just kicked you in the balls and you’re  _still_  thinking about getting in his pants?”   
  
Jongin props his back against the printer, sliding down slowly to sit on the floor with his hands protecting what little is left of his dignity. He grins up at Sehun with a slightly pale and sweaty face. “Daddy Kyungsoo.”   
  
“You fucking disgust me.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please tell me this is some cruel joke,” Lee Taemin, one of Sehun’s fellow cameramen mutters under his breath.   
  
“I don’t think it is.” Sehun groans, dropping his head into his hands. This is an absolute disaster.   
  
Previously, when it’s been time for the weather report in the news segment, the newsreader has simply stated that it’s time to hand over to the weather station and left it at that.   
  
The producer however, had decided that the show needs a little livening up, and needs a bit more interaction between the newsreaders and the weather presenters.   
  
This result of this is that Jongin and Kyungsoo will be allowed to do their frankly outrageous flirting routine  _live on air. In front of nearly 40 million people._  
  
“They can’t do this, can they? They can’t make us suffer like this!” Taemin protests, flopping lifelessly into a rickety chair as he massages his temples in distress.  
  
Sehun rereads the script again, hoping and praying that his eyes were merely deceiving him. “I think they can. I think they’re going to.”   
  
Before either can start handing their notices in, the door bursts open and in swaggers a simply  _elated_  Kim Jongin. “Good morning everyone!” He singsongs. “I read the script.”   
  
It’s at times like these that Sehun has the urge to smack Jongin in the face. He really is not paid enough for this, as a cameraman or a best friend. “I figured. I hope you know neither me nor Taemin are happy about the latest developments so help me God if you decide to do something ridiculous.”   
  
“Please, Hunnie, how ridiculous could I get? It’s not like I’m going to hump the news desk.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Sehun mutters as Jongin skips on to the set.   
  
Jongin, as usual, ignores Sehun’s remarks and settles himself in his chair, perching his glasses on his nose and flicking through his notes until the countdown begins for him to be on camera.   
  
“And it’s on to Jongin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…”   
  
“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to your six o’clock news with me, Kim Jongin.” He flirts with the camera as always, and Jongin can see the numbers increasing on his pay check as he envisions all of the old ladies and teenage girls swooning in front of their television sets. There are upsides to being hot and knowing it.   
  
Jongin dutifully reads through the headlines and informs the nation of all the necessary facts, keeping his tone serious and thoughtful when appropriate.   
  
Just as Sehun thinks they might get through a broadcast without any significant event, the producer pipes in his ear that the link to the weather station will be opening soon.   
  
“And now everybody, it’s time for the weather.”   
  
Jongin’s grin broadens and Sehun braces himself.   
  
“Good evening, Jongin.” Kyungsoo says as he appears on the large TV set just to Jongin’s left.   
  
“Good evening Kyungsoo how are you?” Jongin says coyly, a tiny grin on his face.   
  
“I’m very well thank you. Have you been managing with the recent bouts of hot weather we’ve been having lately?” Kyungsoo asks.   
  
Sehun knows it’s only downhill from here.   
  
“Now that you mention it, I have been getting some hot flushes late at night… it makes it a little  _hard_  to sleep sometimes.”   
  
“I assure you you’re not the only one. I always recommend a nice cold shower to help cool things off.”   
  
“Really? Well, I have different methods. I’ll be sure to try that out next time though, Kyungsoo.”   
  
“You know me Jongin, I’m available at all times, day and night, to help you out with any  _problems_  you have.” Kyungsoo sends a small smile the camera’s way, before clicking his controller to change the plain background to the weather map. “I must say everyone, Jongin won’t be struggling with the heat for long because there is certainly going to be a lot of blowy, damp weather coming up that will certainly take the edge off.”   
  
Sehun hears Taemin fall off a chair in despair from beside him. It’s not just open flirting; it’s full out awful sexual innuendo. Life cannot get worse.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The atmosphere in the office is undeniably tense. Everyone, from the first day interns to the oldest producers, knows about Kyungsoo and Jongin’s flirtation.   
  
They can’t escape it, and the situation has escalated since the duo has been able to talk to each other on air.   
  
Now, the innuendos, sly looks and flirty winks have multiplied and morphed into everyday routine, coupled with wandering hands and more outrageous attempts from both parties to attract attention.   
  
Kyungsoo makes a point of standing just a little too close to junior scriptwriter Lim Hyunsik, being sure to laugh prettily and clutch his bulging bicep within full view of Jongin. He acts like he can’t see the younger’s fuming stare, and doesn’t even look twice when Jongin ‘accidentally’ forces his way between them when they step into an elevator.   
  
Later in the day, Kyungsoo had been sent to deliver some papers to Jongin’s desk, and he couldn’t seem to leave without dragging his fingers down the younger’s tie at an agonisingly slow pace.   
  
Jongin had burst several blood vessels and had to spend five minutes calming down underneath his desk. “Why does he do this? Why does he make me want to ravish him twenty four seven?”   
  
Sehun looks up from where he’s reading a trashy gossip magazine and he tosses a mint into his mouth. He’s bored of this. “What did you say?”   
  
“I was talking about my long-running aim of sticking my dick up Do Kyungsoo’s ass, what else would I be talking about? I bet he’d feel so good.” Jongin runs a hand down his face and groans.   
  
Sehun snorts. “I’m ninety percent certain you’re a bottom bitch anyway, and I’m one hundred percent certain Do Kyungsoo is not going to let you fuck him.”   
  
Jongin gawps. “Sehun? Me? A bottom? Are you joking? Look at my dance history, my hips are  _golden_. And look at Do Kyungsoo. He’s tiny with the world’s most glorious ass. He was born to be a bottom.”   
  
Sehun rolls his eyes. “Are we really getting into this argument? Looks don’t define who’s a top or who’s a bottom.”   
  
Jongin sulks. “Oh, you know what I mean. He’s just not…  _manly_  enough.”   
  
“Jongin, I’m going to be straight with you here—“   
  
“—You’re gayer than me though—“   
  
“—Shut up.”   
  
“Sorry, pray continue.”   
  
“You’re currently being a douche.” Sehun says, holding up a finger and taking a sip from his box of apple juice. “Neither looks nor personality have any affect on whether someone’s a top or a bottom. That depends on the relationship between the two people and their personal preferences which can be as individual as the person themselves, clear? Do you understand that there is such a radical concept as actually  _switching_  who tops and who bottoms?”   
  
“Yes boss.” Jongin drawls, looking like a spoilt teenager being scolded by a teacher.   
  
“The thing here Jongin, is that it’s plain as day that you want to fuck Do Kyungsoo, and he wants to fuck you too. It’s inevitable, and it’s going to happen. You’re being irritating as hell recently because of all the pussy-footing around. One of you needs to initiate something that isn’t mild flirting. You can’t live with this sexual tension, and neither can we. Just fuck and save us all, please.”   
  
“But—“   
  
“I know you have mild commitment-phobe tendencies, so I’m not saying you have to go and do all the cutesy dating and interlocking of pinky fingers— although I know you’d be down for  _all_  of that gooey shit with Kyungsoo, you’re so whipped— I’m just saying you two  _need_  to sort yourselves out.”   
  
“Are you done with the lecture now?” Jongin drawls, still pouting under the desk. He loosens his tie and undoes the first couple of button of his shirt.   
  
“Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. Now get on with your job, your five-minute bulletin needs to be handed in by the end of the hour.”   
  
Jongin rolls his eyes again and scrapes himself up off the floor, pulling a face behind Sehun’s back as he marches off to actually get some work done. He supposes Sehun’s right though— it really is time he had Kyungsoo on his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin knows he has good legs.   
  
Today, this bright, sunny Friday, will be the day that Jongin utilises them to their full potential.   
  
With the weather heating up, tensions between him and Kyungsoo have reached boiling point. Jongin could have done himself many favours and indulged in some solo fun— hell he could have chosen one of the many thousands of fanboys to help him— but instead he’s holding out.   
  
Jongin has gone a record-breaking two and a half weeks without any sexual activity, but it’s getting old. He’s proved he isn’t as much of a nymphomaniac as Sehun thinks he is, so now he’s giving himself a bit of freedom to get what he wants, namely Kyungsoo. He’s going to end this thing once and for all.   
  
The suit Jongin chooses to wear is borderline inappropriate. It’s certainly of a more modern style, slimly cut, and it’s been tailored to fit his body perfectly.   
  
The shirt and jacket cling teasingly to his torso, allowing the wearer just a tiny glimpse of well-toned abs and straining chest-muscles every time Jongin twists or turns just so.   
  
The trousers are Jongin’s best friend. They’re obscenely tight, and it’s a bit of a struggle sitting down sometimes, but Jongin figures it will all be worth it. He has dancer’s legs; a strong, ample ass and muscled, thick thighs. The trousers leave nothing to the imagination, binding to every dip and curve of muscle and tendon. They certainly put on a show.   
  
Jongin struts into the cafeteria with a grin on his face, the expression broadening as he sees his friends collectively groan and slam their faces on the table.   
  
“For crying out loud I feel sick.” Taemin says, staring at his pizza with a lost appetite.   
  
“You’ve really over-stepped the line this time, you’re gonna get arrested wearing that. Are you even wearing underwear?” Sehun hisses, “All the pervy old producers are going to be in their element. Dear god, I hope they switch their microphones off this time… I don’t want to hear any of  _that_  again.” Sehun shudders, glaring at his best friend.   
  
Jongin cackles. “I’m glad to see you like it.” He gives a little twirl and Taemin retches. “Oh do hush, the two of you. So immature. Anyways, I’d love to stay and chat but I have an agenda that I need to stick to.” He leans across and plucks a chip from Sehun’s plate. “See you later.”   
  
Jongin hums a little to himself as he skips across the room. Ah, there’s his first target.   
  
“Moonkyu-yah!”  
  
Kim Moonkyu works mainly in the production rooms, and Jongin sees little of him but he does know that they’re the same age.   
  
The boy looks up confusedly at first, but when he sees the office’s resident sex pest gallivanting his way over he immediately looks terrified. “J-jongin-ssi! How are you today?”   
  
“I’m very well Moonkyu, it’s lovely of you to ask.” Jongin says.   
  
Moonkyu is not just a random victim. He’s been specially selected because he’s sitting at a table in a very strategic position (for Jongin at least). He’s sitting on the table right next to Do Kyungsoo’s.   
  
Jongin can see the elder boy out of the corner of his eye. Jongin knows he’s watching, but he isn’t too affected yet. Jongin smirks,  _that’s all about to change_.   
  
He leans slightly to the side, as if stretching his back. “Ouch.” He hums to himself. “I’ve been getting a few cricks in my back of late.” Jongin says, leaning a little bit further. All it takes is for him to dip his hips back a touch and he can feel his trousers straining.  _Perfect._    
  
“I— I do too, sometimes.” Moonkyu stutters a little unsurely.   
  
Jongin leans the other way this time, and Moonkyu chokes a little on his food.  _He’s supposed to be straight_ , Jongin remarks in his head. He gives a quick glance out the corner of his eye and sees that he has Kyungsoo’s attention properly this time.   
  
The elder sits bolt upright and his movements have stilled to almost nothing. He stares resolutely ahead but Jongin knows with eyes that big he can easily see out of his peripheral vision.   
  
Jongin smiles and maintains eye-contact with an increasingly awkward Moonkyu. He twists his body round, all the time dipping and rolling his hips under the guise of innocent ‘stretching’. “It’s a real pain sometimes.”   
  
“Erm, definitely.” Moonkyu mumbles, staring purposefully at his food.   
  
Kyungsoo has a pretty pink high on his cheekbones, Jongin notes from the corner of his eye. It’s pleasing to see his plan working. “Well, Moonkyu, it’s been wonderful talking to you, I’ll see you around soon, huh?”   
  
“Sure?”   
  
Jongin gives one last flirty smile to the boy before he’s spinning around on his heel, conveniently at the same time an intern carrying a stack of papers walks past him. He stumbles into the boy, sending the papers scattering across the cafeteria floor. “Oh my gosh I’m so  _sorry_!” Jongin gasps.   
  
The boy smiles sweetly. “Oh, don’t worry. It was my fault anyway!” He sings as he stoops down to clear up.   
  
“Oh, do let me help you with that,” Jongin says.   
  
The Gods above are clearly wildly in his favour today, because Jongin now stands with his back directly to Kyungsoo’s table.   
  
Sehun spots what’s going on from across the room and foresees the tragedy about to unfold.  
  
Jongin grins and slowly bends down, starting only at the hips before he dips his knees, dropping to the floor in one elegant and drawn-out movement. He smiles again at the boy as they collect the papers, being sure to stay crouched with his knees as far apart as possible, straining his suit to almost impossible measures.   
  
“Thanks so much for the help, Jongin.” The boy says as he finally gathers the last of the scattered papers.   
  
“That’s no problem at all,” Jongin eyes the boy's name badge subtly “Jinki. I’ll see you around sometime.” He grins to himself as he stands up, dipping like an experienced pole dancer before standing up smoothly, perching his ass out a little at the end for effect.   
  
Jongin flicks his gaze over his shoulder and nearly giggles.   
  
Kyungsoo is almost purple in the face and looks mere seconds away from slaughtering every single last person in the room with the expression he wears.  _Phase one is complete._    
  
“Yixingie!” Jongin coos suddenly, seeing the elder place himself down on the same table as Kyungsoo.  _Could this get any better?_  “How are you today?”   
  
“I’m great thanks Jongin,” Yixing smiles back dreamily.   
  
“That’s wonderful to hear!” Jongin pipes delightedly, shuffling closer to Yixing’s side and peering at his dinner. “Oh! Are they sweet potato fries! I love them so much!”   
  
“They sure are!” Yixing replies, mirroring the grin on Jongin’s face. “Would you like one?”   
  
“Oh, yes please! You’re so good to me hyung, honestly.” Jongin pouts.   
  
Yixing picks up a chip, dips it in a little sauce and offers it to Jongin, who opens his mouth and blinks his eyes adoringly. Yixing laughs and feeds it into his mouth.   
  
Jongin lets his eyes flicker to Kyungsoo across the table before he bites into the chip, humming into delight. He makes sure to chew slowly; moaning a little with his eyes closed before he opens them languidly and licks a little bit of salt of his lips. “Delicious.” He says, as he locks eyes with Kyungsoo.   
  
The elder’s face has moved on from embarrassed and strained to downright predatory. Kyungsoo’s lip is caught between his teeth and his eyes are hooded fractionally as Jongin gives a little smirk.   
  
“So Yixingie… I didn’t know you and Kyungsoo were friends,” Jongin says, although it’s a fact he’s known almost since the first day he started working here.   
  
“Didn’t you? Wow, Kyungsoo and I have been friends since university… I was  _so_  shy and I couldn’t speak Korean very well, and Kyungsoo was one of the few people who took pity on me. I wasn’t very popular you see.”   
  
Jongin blesses the sky for Yixing’s blatant obliviousness.“Really? I always imagined you being popular.”   
  
Yixing cocks his head to the side. “Why?”   
  
Jongin grins again, dragging his fingertips down the inside of Yixing’s lapel. “You’re a handsome guy you know.” He hears the pleasing sound of Kyungsoo snapping his plastic fork, “ _And_  I’ve seen you in the dance studio sometimes.”   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo growls from across the table.   
  
Jongin giggles delightedly as he turns to look at him. “That means that he’ll have good hips. Dancers like Yixing and I tend to be very good in bed. We have good hip action. I don’t suppose you’d know Kyungsoo,” Jongin simpers, pouting his lips ruefully “Being such an obvious bottom and all. Maybe one day I’ll give you a taste of my skills, hm?”   
  
Kyungsoo lip curls and he positively snarls across the table.   
  
Jongin shrugs daintily. “Anyways, I really should go now. There’s a big story for the evening bulletin that I need to prepare for. Gotta impress my public. See you later Yixingie.” He hums, wiggling his fingers teasingly as he hops up from the table.   
  
Jongin struts back out of the cafeteria, letting his hips sway tantalizingly. That’ll teach Do Kyungsoo who’s top.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin sits at his news desk; glasses perched elegantly on his nose, as he reads through the points for tonight’s bulletin. He’s expecting an intern to come in sooner or later and ask him if he’d like his triple, venti, half-sweet, non-fat caramel macchiato delivered yet.   
  
What he  _isn’t_  expecting is for Do Kyungsoo to storm his way into the newsroom and lock the door shut behind him.   
  
“Kyungsoo? Can I help you?” Jongin says, peering down his glasses with a teasing glint in his eye.   
  
Kyungsoo merely stands just by the entrance, his chest heaving. “I am so fucking done with you.” He snarls.   
  
A smirk tugs at the corner of Jongin’s lip. “Really? Why so?”   
  
Kyungsoo walks forward in steady, measured paces, the sound echoing through the room. The tension in the air is almost tangible. “You’re a cocky, arrogant, egotistic dick.”   
  
“I think the majority of those words mean the exact same thing—“   
  
“Shut up.” Kyungsoo commands, slamming his hand on Jongin’s desk. “Every single time you walk in a room you seem intent on doing everything in your power to piss me off. And I’m sick of it.”   
  
Jongin takes his glasses off and leans back in his chair to study Kyungsoo. “Wow. You really are mad.”   
  
Kyungsoo glares. “You prance around in your  _idiotically_  tight trousers flirting with everyone who has a cock and then you have the goddamn guts to tell me I’d bend over for you.” He bears over Jongin, standing with his palms pressed firmly on the tabletop, leaning into his personal space.   
  
A shiver runs down Jongin’s spine; he likes where this is going. “Kyungsoo… are you by any chance… jealous?”   
  
Kyungsoo barks out a laugh. “Jealous? I don’t do jealous.”   
  
Jongin doesn’t believe him. He leans on his desk again, with his chin resting on his palm. The move brings his and Kyungsoo’s faces just a tad too close for comfort. Jongin flickers his eyes down to Kyungsoo’s lips, biting his own. “Are you sure about that Mr Do?”   
  
Kyungsoo’s pupils expand a fraction and his lip curls. “Damn right I am.”   
  
Jongin lifts a finger and runs it down the silky fabric of Kyungsoo’s tie. “You see, I don’t think you’re being entirely truthful with me.” He pouts.   
  
Kyungsoo’s breath hitches. “You’re being a brat on purpose.”   
  
Jongin giggles, twisting Kyungsoo’s tie around his hand. “Maybe I am. What’re you going to do about it?”   
  
He flutters his eyes down to Kyungsoo’s lips again, and that’s when the elder snaps. His lips crash into Jongin’s and his hands fist firmly in the younger’s hair to hold him in place.   
  
Jongin moans the instant he feels Kyungsoo touch him. He opens his mouth obediently as Kyungsoo works on his mouth, tongue battling against Jongin’s own as his teeth bite and nip across Jongin’s lip.   
  
The kiss is by no means gentle, and Jongin can’t help himself as he clutches Kyungsoo’s biceps, whimpering every time he feels them flex as Kyungsoo gets a better grip on his hair. Everything feels too hot, too tempting, and every single wet dream of Jongin’s is absolutely no match for the feeling of Kyungsoo attacking his mouth like this.   
  
Kyungsoo pulls back from the kiss and stares down at Jongin, eyes now black pools and lips puffy. “You have no idea how crazy you drive me.” He groans, taking in Jongin’s glassy eyes, ruffled hair and abused lips. “Always acting so innocent… so tempting. You have no idea how often I’ve wanted to wreck you. Make you bend over for me.”   
  
“Then do it.” Jongin croaks. “Prove me wrong.”   
  
There’s still a tiny hint of rebellion in his eyes, a tiny glimpse of teasing and hell-raising. Kyungsoo makes his decision. “It’ll be my pleasure.” He growls before he’s crushing their lips together again.   
  
This time, the kiss is less desperate and more calculated. Kyungsoo knows what he’s doing; he’s drawing Jongin in and breaking him down piece by piece at his own tantalizingly slow pace. His tongue becomes less forceful and more teasing, licking ridges down the roof of Jongin’s mouth that have his knees buckling.   
  
Kyungsoo’s hands slide to touch as much of Jongin as they can, tangling through his hair and under the collar of his shirt, itching to provide that necessary skin on skin contact. It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to become frustrated by the obstruction of the table— he can’t touch enough of Jongin and he can’t feel enough of Jongin on him.   
  
He shoves Jongin off and stalks round the table, erection starting to strain against his black slacks.   
  
Jongin’s mouth waters as Kyungsoo slings his jacket off, cricking his neck. “First things first, you’re going to show me what those pretty cocksucker lips can do.” He commands.   
  
Jongin drops to his knees almost on instinct, his body obeying the order without him even making a conscious decision. He slides off his chair with an inelegant thump and shuffles across to where Kyungsoo stands leaning against the desk with a desperate whine. His fingers fumble at Kyungsoo’s belt casting it off to the side in a hurry before yanking his zipper down.   
  
Kyungsoo is the one who slips his cock out of tight grey boxers, stroking himself a couple of times and watching Jongin’s eyes widen in awe. He’s a lot bigger than expecting, thicker too and Jongin is very very eager.   
  
He wastes no time in bobbing forward and giving the tip a gentle suck just like he would a lollipop.   
  
A tense sigh forces its way from Kyungsoo’s lungs as he steadies himself against the news desk.  
  
Jongin shudders and dips his head further, taking in as much of Kyungsoo as he can in one go. He teases his tongue around the veins on the underside.   
  
Kyungsoo lets out a light moan, sinking his teeth into his lip. “You’re better at this than I thought you’d be baby.”   
  
Jongin keens as Kyungsoo brushes his hair out of his eyes. “Keep looking at me baby. I want to see those lips on me. That’s a good boy.”    
  
Jongin works at Kyungsoo’s cock like it’s the most delectable meal he’s ever tasted, mouthing up and down the length with loud, obscene slurps. His mouth stretches at the seams and drool is dribbling down his chin but Jongin’s mind is already clouded with lust and all he can focus on is the deep burn in his own gut and the heady scent of Kyungsoo filling the air.   
  
Kyungsoo picks up a rhythm now, fisting a hand in Jongin’s hair and thrusting into his mouth. He spits out varying profanities every time the head hits the ring of muscle at the back of Jongin’s throat, praising the Gods above for Jongin’s apparent lack of gag reflex.   
  
Jongin only gets a few more teasing, kittenish licks to the slit before Kyungsoo decides enough is enough and tugs him off, wrenching his head back using the firm grip he has in his dark locks.   
  
Jongin groans as his scalp burns; whimpering disappointedly at the emptiness in his mouth.  
  
“Get up.” Kyungsoo barks, staring down at him with hooded eyes and blackened pupils. He looks the image of sin, standing with his lips puffy and bitten and a fully hardened cock protruding from his underwear.   
  
Jongin’s thighs shake as he forces himself to his feet. He hisses when his own erection rubs through the fabric of his trousers.   
  
Kyungsoo grabs him by the chin and clashes their lips together, biting and nipping relentlessly as their tongues meet in a fierce battle. It’s hot, sloppy and punctured with moans and Jongin can’t control himself when he snatches one of Kyungsoo’s hands and forces it against his now painfully hard length.   
  
“Shit, shit, I need you so bad oh my  _god_ ,” Jongin chokes out, using Kyungsoo’s hand to palm himself through his clothes. He slides his zipper down, pooling his trousers round his ankles as he pushes Kyungsoo’s hand onto the soft cotton of his boxers.   
  
Kyungsoo says nothing, and only watches silently as Jongin gets off using his hand.   
  
Jongin whines in distress, squeezing Kyungsoo’s palm around his crotch and increasing his tempo in search of release.   
  
While it does wonders for Kyungsoo’s ego to know he’s entirely the cause of Jongin’s pleasure, even if he isn’t really doing anything, he decides he isn’t in control enough. Jongin isn’t going to get away with months of teasing without being shown what a good time is.   
  
He pulls his hand out of Jongin’s grip, watching as the younger boy slumps and whimpers, desperation in his eyes. “P-please.” He chokes out.   
  
The debauched look on Jongin’s face—slumped on the floor, glassy eyes with an erection pressing through his pants—makes Kyungsoo want to undoubtedly  _ruin him_. “Listen to me now.” Kyungsoo says, voice deep and deadly. “If you do exactly what I say, then you’ll get your pleasure soon enough, ok?”   
  
Jongin nods hazily and Kyungsoo grins. “We don’t have long. Bend over the desk.” He orders.   
  
Jongin nearly throws himself across the desk, his cheek pressed to the glass.   
  
In no time at all, Kyungsoo steps behind him and trails a finger down his spine. “You’re awfully pretty.”   
  
Jongin shudders as the finger tucks just in the top of his underwear, snapping the elastic lightly. “I’ve always wondered what you’ve had hidden in here.”   
  
“P-please I—I can’t—“Jongin groans, biting into his own forearm to try and muffle the sounds of desperation spilling from his swollen lips. He cants his hips back slightly in hopes of spurring Kyungsoo into action.   
  
Kyungsoo notices and smirks. “Don’t worry Jonginnie… You’ll get there soon.” He murmurs while groping a handful of Jongin’s ass. The feel of the slight swell beneath his fingers sends a bolt of electricity to Kyungsoo’s own stiffened cock and he finds he can’t wait much longer.   
  
He wastes no time in ripping Jongin’s boxers down, exposing him to the cold air. “Lube?” He asks shortly.   
  
“T-top draw on the l-left.”   
  
Kyungsoo retrieves the innocuous little bottle and weighs it up in his hand. “It’s half empty.” He notes.   
  
Jongin gurgles and flushes red.   
  
The tangy strawberry scent permeates the air as Kyungsoo cracks the lid open. He raises his eyebrows and for once he looks genuinely surprised as he slicks up a couple of fingers. “Have you done something naughty in the studio Jongin?” He teases as he traces a finger around Jongin’s fluttering rim.   
  
“I—I … no.” Jongin says, feeling the flush creep down his neck. His thighs quake as Kyungsoo’s finger continues to map out delicate patterns around his hole.   
  
“I think you’re lying.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “You’re naughtier than I thought.” He slips the first finger into Jongin with relative ease, reveling in the slight choking that emits from the boy’s throat. “Nice?”   
  
Jongin drags in a breath between his teeth. “Very.”   
  
With a quiet hum, Kyungsoo pushes the second finger in and slowly begins to scissor them, watching in awe as Jongin begins to open up for him.   
  
Jongin gasps as the stretch, opening his thighs wider and clutching the edge of the table with white knuckles. “Y-you’re going too s-slow.” He chokes out, pushing back onto Kyungsoo’s fingers with a filthy moan.  
  
Kyungsoo only laughs, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he pushes a third finger in. He massages his fingers against Jongin’s walls, feeling the fluttering and tensing of his muscles and going somewhat light-headed as thoughts of what it would feel like when his cock was sheathed inside rattle round his brain.   
  
Jongin drops his forehead against the table and whimpers each time Kyungsoo thrusts his fingers into him. His fingers keep brushing maddeningly close to his prostate, yet they never quite hit it dead on and now Jongin has adjusted to the intrusion he craves something longer and thicker than fingers.   
  
It seems Kyungsoo is growing tired of his own pace too, as he pulls his fingers out with a muffled groan and leaves Jongin clenching desperately on cool air.   
  
It takes all the power remaining in Kyungsoo’s body not to lose control right there and then because Jongin’s hole looks so wrecked already and it’s nothing short of gut-wrenchingly appealing.   
  
Jongin watches over his shoulder as Kyungsoo rips open a condom he’s seemingly produced from nowhere and rolls it expertly down his cock. The veins pulsate in anticipation and it has Jongin drooling.   
  
Kyungsoo wastes no time in slicking himself up with lube; the buzz of anticipation crawling under his skin is becoming too much. He positions himself steadily behind Jongin, running warm, soothing fingers over the bare planes of his back. His cock head teases Jongin’s rim every time the elder leans forward and it has Jongin hissing through his teeth.   
  
“I swear to  _god_  can you be any slower,” He grinds out pushing his hips back beseechingly.   
  
Kyungsoo hums quietly for a second, bracing one hand on Jongin’s hip and the other steadying his cock. “As you wish,” He teases before rolling his hips forward in one smooth stroke.   
  
Jongin spits out a stream of profanities the moment he feels Kyungsoo inside him. “ _Fuck_ you’re so—fucking hell you’re so big, ah.” He pants, hands grappling behind him for anything to grab purchase on, the table no longer providing enough support.   
  
Kyungsoo beams and kisses all down Jongin’s neck and around his shoulders, sucking softly on his earlobe and massaging his hips to help take away the pain. He restrains himself as best he can as the hot, wet heat inside Jongin clenches and flutters around his throbbing length. He wants his pleasure, but he’s not cruel enough to make Jongin suffer any more than he has to, possibly down to feelings he really doesn’t want to consider at this point.   
  
Jongin heaves a deep breath as the sting soon transforms into a dull ache, filling his lungs up and feeling the sweat prickle across his skin. “M-move, god please move.”   
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly roll back into his head in relief as he hears the plea, wasting no time in pulling out as far as he can before slamming back into Jongin with enough force to have the boy shifting a little across the smooth table top. “ _Fucking hell_ , Jongin you feel like a dream.”   
  
Jongin responds with a filthy moan, the compliment sending shivers down his spine and straight to his aching dick. Kyungsoo feels so unbelievably good inside him, stretching him open and thrusting sharply into his tight heat. “Oh  _god—shit_.”   
  
There’s a small puddle of drool forming on the table seeing as Jongin has his faced mashed there, a blissed out expression painted across his features. Kyungsoo feels pride swell up inside of him, and he continues to drive deeper into Jongin’s core, reveling in the pleasure that sings through his veins. “I bet all of your dreams—never lived up to this, did they?” He crows arrogantly as Jongin continues to whimper and beg beneath him.   
  
As Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s heavy cockhead drag across his walls with each force, he lets out “ _Fuck fuck fuck_ —n-no it never—never.”   
  
Kyungsoo laughs although his voice is wrecked raw with lust. “What if the producers are watching us, hm? What if they turned the cameras on right now?”   
  
The high-pitched moan Jongin emits comes right from the back of his throat and tails off into a growl at the end.   
  
Kyungsoo hikes Jongin’s leg up and perches it on the edge of the desk, allowing him much more freedom to move and enabling each rotation of his hips to plunge deeper into Jongin.   
  
Kyungsoo laughs again. “Oh you like that don’t you?”   
  
“Y-yes oh god, y-yes please, more.”   
  
“Does that turn you on, the thought of them seeing you like this? You’re a dirty boy, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo pulls out suddenly and flips Jongin over, scattering the day’s script onto the floor. He barely hesitates before he’s sliding back into Jongin with a grunt.   
  
Jongin nearly melts in relief as the position sends Kyungsoo’s cock pounding straight onto his prostate with every thrust. His body is already weak from the assault and he doesn’t know how much more he can take, clutching onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders for dear life.   
  
There’s fire already crackling in Kyungsoo’s nerve endings, and he leans forward to capture Jongin’s lips in another heated kiss. Their teeth clack and the metallic taste of blood fills their mouths but neither can bring themselves together as they both claw at each other, desperate for their releases.   
  
Kyungsoo trails his mouth down Jongin’s neck, nipping possessively in every dip and contour. He pops open a few buttons of Jongin’s shirt, smoothing his lips down the suck at the dusky nipples standing pert in the cold air. “Everything about you is so fucking delicious I can’t get enough.” Kyungsoo states as he fists his hands in Jongin’s hair again and bites his earlobe.   
  
The sultry words finally trigger something in Jongin and the all too familiar heat starts coiling in his stomach. He feels like hot honey is being poured down his throat, warming him straight to his fingertips and sending a hot flush through his body. His grip on Kyungsoo becomes vice-like and desperate whines start tumbling from his lips and an increasingly high pitch.   
  
Kyungsoo senses Jongin getting close, and he knows he won’t last much longer either. Tightening his grip on Jongin’s thigh, he tries to become more targeted with his thrusts, aiming for that sweet spot every time.   
  
The heat builds even more intensely, building from a slow burn before suddenly snow-balling and starting to ramping up with every calculated roll of Kyungsoo’s hips. Jongin gasps for breath, knowing he’s holding on to the edge of sanity with his fingertips.   
  
Kyungsoo drops his hand between them both, curling it firmly around Jongin’s cock that’s been lying neglected and weeping against his stomach. He times each firm stroke with his thrusts searching Jongin’s eyes for the moment the younger boy comes undone.   
  
It only takes a few more brushes against Jongin’s prostate before the younger’s vision whites out completely and his body tenses. Stars shoot behind his eyelids and his muscles tense, every last inch of his skin rippling with waves of pleasure as his climax races through him, ripping a scream out of his throat. He digs his nails into Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he paints his fist and his own chest with white.   
  
Kyungsoo comes only seconds after, his jaw slack with a silent groan as Jongin clenches around him and milks every last drop of Kyungsoo’s release.   
  
Kyungsoo collapses forward, limbs heavy and boneless. “I knew you’d be a screamer.” He chuckles, breath hot and damp in Jongin’s ear.   
  
Jongin laughs too, blood still singing in his veins and head still a little delirious and settling into a post-orgasmic haze.   
  
Kyungsoo flicks his eyes up at the clock, before he dips down once more and presses his lips chastely against Jongin’s in a move that seems just a little too affectionate for what they’ve just done.   
  
He slips his softening cock out and Jongin sighs, clenching his thighs together as he feels come starting to drip out and onto the floor.   
  
Kyungsoo pulls his trousers up, straightens his tie and sends a sly smirk Jongin’s way. “You’re on in 5, baby.” He winks before he spins on his heel and disappears in a heartbeat, leaving Jongin bewildered and craving for another kiss.   
  
He props himself against his desk gingerly before catching sight of the clock.  _Shit_ , he really is on in 5.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun takes a sip of his coffee as he sits down in the production room. The cameras were set on auto today, meaning he didn’t have to be down in the newsroom and instead could stay up with the producers to watch the broadcast. The bold white numbers give the five second countdown and then Jongin appears on the screen.   
  
Sehun’s eyes narrow immediately.   
  
“H-hello e-everybody.” Jongin begins, looking bleary eyed and fumbling with his notes. “T-today’s headlines are as follows.”   
  
Sehun squints even further as he takes note of Jongin’s puffy lips and generally disheveled appearance. His tie is crooked, his shirt is buttoned wrong and his hair is slightly sweaty, tangled and miles away from its usual Kim Jongin slicked up style.   
  
“There has been a… large… explo-explosion at a power factory in…” Jongin slurring his words too, blinking rapidly as if trying to drag himself from a drunken daze. He shuffles uncomfortably on his chair, as if something is causing him pain.  
  
Something’s up, and Sehun smells a rat. A thought comes to him, and he looks at the monitor in almost disbelief, wondering if his sums really add up.   
  
His thoughts are confirmed when the screen cuts to the weather station. There stands Do Kyungsoo, grinning brightly and cheerily as he details the weather for the next week. The only thing out of place is his hastily tied tie, sex-mussed hair and the glaringly obvious purple hickey on the front of his neck.   
  
Sehun smirks, taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back in his chair. He knew Jongin was a bottom bitch after all. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!


End file.
